Ayaka Youko
Ayaka Youko is one of the main Cures of SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!. Youko is the first friend Momo makes when she first came to earth. Youko is at the same age as Momo and is also her classmate. Youko is a friendly and helpful girl. She tries to encourage Momo when ever it is needed. Because of that, Youko is pretty popular among the students of her age. When Momo was afraid of talking to her, she promised that she will do nothing to her. Youko has the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of passion. General Information Appearance As civilian, Youko wears a puffy, dark red top and grey/blue-ish shorts with a white streak on it. She wears dark red sneakers with yellow laces. She has red hair, just passes her shoulder. She wears a light blue head band and has brown eyes. As Cure Fiery, her hair grows longer and becomes brighter. She wears a butterfly brooch in her hair and her eyes are red. She wears a white jacket that is hold by a butterfly brooch on her chest. Underneath she wears a white dress with a orange-red belt that has a little bow at the back. She wears white arm warmers with red butterfly shaped jewels at their ends. Fiery wears her Cœur Pearl on her left wrist. Cure Fiery wears boots that are half white and half dark red. Personality Youko is a friendly and helpful girl. She tries to encourage Momo when ever it is needed. Because of that, Youko is pretty popular among the students of her age. When Momo was afraid of talking to her, she promised that she will do nothing to her. Relationships Family *'Ayaka Mayumi' *'Ayaka Yuu' *'Ayaka Hinata' Friends *'Momo' *'Purin' *'Cream' Etymology - means "color" and means "summer". So her name could either mean "colorful summer" or "colored summer". - Youko comes from which means "sun" or "sunlight" and means "child". So Youko means either "sunlight child" or "sun child". Cure Fiery - Fiery means consisting of fire or burning strongly and brightly. Pretty Cure Cure Fiery is Youko's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Fiery is the new Cure of passion and holds the power of the fire. As Cure Fiery, Youko is extremely strong. Cure Fiery would never keep her opinion for herself and tells everybody what she really thinks, which makes enemies only more angry. Cure Fiery's debut is in episode 05. Attacks Fiery Inferno - Cure Fiery's first attack. First she summons a deep red butterfly from her Cœur Pearl. Then she sends it to the sky and calls "Pretty Cure Fiery Inferno". Then a rain consisting of little burning butterflies starts falling from the sky and attack the enemy. The rain continues until the deep red butterfly disappears. Shiny Vibrant Illuminate - Cure Fiery's second attack which she uses with her Rosette Baton. Transformation Pretty Cure Metamorphose! - Pretty Cure Metamorphose is the tranformation speech that Ayaka Youko uses to transform into Cure Fiery in SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!. First Youko appears in front a burning screen. Then she places the Cœur Pearl on her chest and shouts "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". Red glowing butterfly wings appear at her back and her body is covered in light that looks like fire. First her arm warmers and her boots appear. Then the butterfly wings cover her body. Shortly after that, she frees herself and the wings burst out in red glows. Her outfit appeared and her hair changed the color. Then her feet touch the ground and she says her introduction speech. Trivia *Youko likes to play tennis. *It seems like Youko can be pretty stubborn, since she trys to be with Momo even though she knows that she is too shy to make friends. *Cure Fiery is so far the first Cure who doesn't wear her Pearl as a necklace. *As Cure Fiery is the sixth Pretty Cure to control fire. The first were Cure Rouge, Cure Sunny, Cure Scarlet, and Cure Miracle and Cure Magical in their Ruby Styles. Gallery AyakaYouko.png CureFiery.png|Cure Fiery SchoolYouko.png|Youko in her School Uniform References Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Females Category:Female